epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Stofferex/The Upcoming Suggestion list-Old days!
Hey there guys. You know they say that laugh is the best medicine? Well, I decided to check how the Upcoming ERB suggestions was back in the old days. And ooooooboooy! Did I laugh or what? Here it is for you who wasn't on this wiki at the time. And I swear, I haven't thought up this ideas. Read and enjoy your daily dose of laughter :D Upcoming Suggestion List...LOL *Batman vs Sherlock Holmes *Rocky Vs. Mike Tyson *Harry Houdini vs Harry Potter *Doc Brown vs Doctor Who (The Doctors) *Alex Trebek vs Sean Connery (the SNL counterparts) *Ken Jennings vs WATSON (The 73 time Jeopardy! winner vs IBM's Jeopardy! playing super-computer) *Larry the Cable Guy vs Bill Nye the Science Guy *Big Time Rush vs KISS *Percy Jackson vs Spongebob Squarepants *Dr.House vs Sigmund Freud *Janis Joplin vs Amy Winehouse *Frank West vs Chris Redfield *Odin vs Zeus (Battle of the gods!) *Macgyver vs Chuck Greene *Thor vs Raiden *Dr.Octopus vs Dr.Octagonapus *Mickey Mouse vs Mighty Mouse *Happy Gillmore vs Tiger Woods *Barack Obama vs Stephen Harper *Harley Morenstien (Epic Meal TIme) vs Adam Richman (Man Vs Food) *Hawkeye vs Katniss Everdeen *Sheldon Cooper vs Harold (Total Drama series character) *James Bond vs Jason Bourne *Robert Ludlum vs Ian Flemming *Forrest Gump vs Temple Grandin *Rambo Vs The Heavy (Team Fortress class) *Tony Hawk vs Travis Pastrana *Jessie James (outlaw) vs Jessie James (stuntman) *Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck *Bugs Bunny vs Roger Rabbit *Hercules vs The Hulk *Venom (Eddie Brock) vs Carnage *Paul Sr (American Chopper) vs Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) *Bon Scott vs Brian Johnson *The Angry Video Game Nerd vs The Tourettes Guy *Adrian Shephard (Half Life Opposing Force vs Commander Shephard (Mass Effect) *Marcus Feinx vs Leatherface *Zelda vs Princess Peach *Mike Tyson vs Rocky Balboa *Muhammad Ali vs Joe Fraizer *Jimi Hendrix vs Mick Jagger *Gordon Freeman (Half Life) vs Chell (Portal) (Gravity Gun and Crowbar vs Portal Gun) *Dennis Anderson (Grave Digger Driver) vs Tom Meents (Maximum Destruction Driver) *Captain Jack Sparrow vs Blackbeard *Katy Perry vs Maddona *Nikos Telsa vs The Engineer (Team Fortress Class) *Ham The Space Chimp vs Poopy Joe (Team Fortress monkeynaut) *Rick Astley vs Eduard Khil *John Bonham vs Neil Peart *Jackie Robinson vs Willie O'ree *Nice Peter vs EpicLloyd #2 *Johnny Bravo vs Duke Nukem *Jory Caron vs Tom Dickson *George Washington vs Sir John A. Mcdonald *Criss Angel Vs Harry Houdini *Ebenezer Scrooge vs Scrooge Mcduck *Garfield vs Snoopy *Sidney Crosby vs Alex Ovechkin *King Kong vs Godzilla *Ernest P Worell vs Billy Madison *Bronies vs Trolls *TrollFace vs Me Gusta *Jon Arbuckle vs Charlie Brown *Piers Morgan vs Simon Cowell *Dr.Phil vs Oprah Winfrey *Howard Stern vs Larry King *Optimus Prime vs Megatron *Leonardo Da Vinchi vs Leonardo Dicaprio *Finn and Jake vs. Lewis & Clark ( two adventurer duos) *Mark Zuckerburg Vs. Thomas Edison *Ronald McDonald Vs. The Joker *Captain Price Vs. Captain Hook *Harry Houdini Vs. Harry Potter *Fred Flinstone vs Shaggy *Zeus Vs. Thor *Howie Mandel vs Pat Sajack *Joseph Stalin vs Jack Layton *Tom Hanks vs Tim Allen *Buzz Aldrin vs Buzz Lightyear *Gary Bettman vs Roger Goodell *Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) vs Scorpion (Marvel Comics) *Edward vs Jacob *Romeo and Juliet vs Edward and Bella *Barbie vs Polly Pocket *Abbot and Costello vs Calvin and Hobbes *Angus Young vs Malcom Young *The Annoying Orange vs Fred Figglehorn *Zdeno Chara vs Bobby Hull *William Shatner vs Patrick Stewart *Kratos vs Wolverine *Muscles Glasses vs Mark Henry *Thomas the Tank Engine vs Bob The Builder *Jon Brower Murdoch vs Gabe Newell *Neil Armstrong vs Louis Armstrong *Tim Tebow vs Tom Brady *Yao Ming vs Shaquille O'neal *Luke Skywalker vs ET *Batman vs Iron Man *Pingu vs Tennesee Tuxedo *Mick Jagger vs Jaromir Jagr *Ash Ketchum vs Johnny Test *Scooby Doo vs Dukey (Johnny Test) *Jeff Blatnick vs Mario Lemieux *Steve McQueen vs Lightning McQueen *Jerry Springer vs Steve Willkos *Judge Judy vs Judge Joe Brown *Barney The Dinosaur vs Barney Calhoun *Elmo vs Spongebob Squarepants *Winnie The Pooh vs Slimer *GhostBusters vs The Mystery Gang *Epic Sax Guy vs Lisa Simpson *Andrew Garfield vs Tobey Maguire *Ceaser Romaro vs Jack Nicholson vs Heath Ledger *Micheal Keaton vs Val Kimler vs George Clooney vs Christian Bale *The Mask vs Deadpool *Jack Nicklas vs Arnold Palmer vs Tiger Woods *Anderson Silva vs Georges St.Pierre *Sonic The Hedgehog vs The Scout (Team Fortress Class) *Barney Rubble vs Barney Calhoun *Google vs Bing *Peyton Manning vs Eli Manning *Georges St.Pierre vs Jean-Claude Van Damme *Mr.T vs Rampage Jackson *Sylvester Stallone vs Robert Downey Jr *Bear Grylls vs Les Strout *Crocodile Dundee vs Steve Irwin *Ed Sullivan vs Sharon Osbourne *Gunnery Seargent Hartman vs J Jonah Jameson *Pablo Picaso vs Bob Ross *UberHaxorNova vs PewDiePie *Santa Claus vs The Santa Clause *Homer Simpson vs Peter Griffin *Stewie Griffin vs Maggie Simpson *Chester Cheetah vs Tony The Tiger *Ali Baba vs Aladdin *Rebbeca Black vs Katy Perry *Bach vs Mozart *M.C. Escher vs MC Hammer (The MCs) *"Weird Al" Yankovic vs Jonathan Coulton (The comedy musicians) *Fred vs NigaHiga (The YouTube celebrities) *Jeff Dunham vs Peanut, Achmed, Walter, Jose Jalapeno on a Stick, Bubba J, and Melvin the Super Hero *Watson vs Robin (Dick Grayson). *Kermit The Frog vs Elmo *Toby Turner vs Shane Dawson *Snap Crackle and Pop vs Ed Edd and Eddy *Ebenezer Scrooge vs The Grinch *Spider-man vs Frank West Category:Blog posts